


Acacia

by spiritofsky



Category: Timothy Goes to School
Genre: I CAN WRITE TGTS FANFICS LEAVE ME AL ONE, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: Timothy blinked, looking at the extra card in his box."Who could this be from?" He wondered aloud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i can w rITE TIMOTHY GOES TO SCHOOL FICS LE AVE ME ALON??e???
> 
> also yes this is my valentines day fic,,

Smiling at the card Yoko gave him, Timothy emptied out the box of Valentine's Day cards he got from his classmates.

Timothy blinked, looking at the extra card in his box. "Who could this be from?" He wondered aloud, looking at the envelope, it was completley blank save for a couple of heart stickers in the corner.

Opening the envelope, Timothy looked down at the card, showing the sun sparkling on a beautiful blue sea, a few heart shaped shells on the shore. The inside simply read:

'To Timothy,  
From: ???'

He cocked an ear to the side in confusion. Who could the card possibly be from?

 

* * *

 

 

"Hmm..." Yoko muttered, looking at the card. "I have no idea who it could be from!"

Timothy sighed. "Oh... Thanks anyway Yoko."

"Timothy? Why don't you try comparing the handwriting to the writing on the displays?" 

"Oh! That's a good idea Yoko! Thank you!" Timothy yelled, grabbing the card and running off to compare handwriting.

 

* * *

 

 

Staring at the peice of writing and back to the card, Timothy was sure this was the same handwriting as the card. It was slighty messy but still legible, somehow very precise and orderly in it's own way.

He looked at the corner for a name, and gasped as he read it. Fritz!

It all made sense now! The seashells on the card! It had to be from Fritz!

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Fritz! Do you wan't to come and play seashells with me?" Timothy called from across the playground.

"Oh, sure!"

As Fritz sat down, he noticed that Timothy didn't have any of his seashells with him. "Uh? Did you leave your shells in your bag? How are we gonna play shells without, well, shells?"

"I didn't really want to play shells with you, we can do that later though! I just wanted to talk to you alone for a second."

One of Fritz' ears twitched, and he wrapped his tail around his leg slightly. "About what Timothy? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! It's just uh... I know you wrote that card for me."

Fritz' eyes went wide, blushing a little, he stuttered a "R-really? An- and you're okay with-?"

"Of course!" Timothy smiled. "I like you too Fritz! You're my best friend!"

Fritz smiled, though it had a hint of sadness Timothy didn't catch. "You're my best friend too Timothy."

"Now let's play shells!"

**Author's Note:**

> timothy is an oblivous boy,,,, , , ,


End file.
